kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Man Goku
Mangoku is a Zhao General who was under the command of Houken during the Zhao invasion of Qin. Appearance Mangoku has long white hair, a strong build and fanatical eyes. He also has a pencil thin moustache and terrible teeth. Personality Bears a strong hatred for the state of Qin and does not hesitate to kill anyone from there. He greatly respects Houken as he refers to him with the honorific "sama". Surprisingly, he is quiet at the meetings the Zhao generals have back at their headquarters. History Mangoku is a survivor of Chouhei. He climbed out of the Earth with his own strength. There he lost his father who was a commander of an unidentified amount of men.His acts of villainy have made him quite infamous on the Qin Military's list of dangerous personnel. He is responsible for destroying all the villages surrounding the City of Baou before the battle of Bayou, but that was no isolated incident. He have repeated the same brutality time and time again in your numerous incursions into Qin land.Mangoku was appointed as Vice General by Houken when he is made commander-in-chief over the Zhao forces. Story He is first seen sitting naked on a pile of dead female corpses in a Qin village. Mangoku oversaw the massacre of the villages surrounding Baou by Zhao troops and was the only Vice General to oversee this destruction. Stating that what Zhao is exacting is simply providence and that it is only the beginning, he heads back to the conquered city of Baou. During the siege of Bayou, he sends forth men to attack and stays within range of Qin arrows on his horse, armed yet half naked. Upon arriving with Houken and the other generals to Bayou, he is assigned 20,000 troops and is placed on the left wing of the entire army. His men follow up after Shoumou and push deep into the Qin right army but are halted by the retreat signal from their camp. When the armies split up in the deep forest area, Mangoku leads a surpise attack on Kanou's camp at night and takes his personal unit of 500 men to assist Houken. He arrives a few minutes before Kanou's troops at Houken's location and proceeds to attack them when they threaten the Zhao commander-in-chief. In the melee, he confronts Kanou and the two warriors go for a dual exchange, cutting the other across the chest. Smiling after being cut, Mangoku parries some of Kanou's attacks before watching in shock as Shin lands a blow on Houken's side in the battle. After Houken knocks down both Shin and Kyou Kai, Mangoku delivers a fatal wound to Kanou and notices the Hi Shin unit retreating, noting them as the ones who killed General Fuuki. His men finish of the remaining Qin in the camp while Houken, having lost interest, leaves the battlefield. He begins chasing the Hi Shin unit through the forests with his men and runs into them, his troops dealing damage to Shin's men. As the Qin unit retreats deeper into the forest, he does not chase after them after noticing that Shin is missing and looks up to the hills as a logical route for the spilt Hi Shin unit. His men manage to pick up the path of the Bi brothers, noticing a trail of blood leading up to the hills but fails to capture them. He engaged Rokuomi's army and lost many men in the ensuing battle and upon hearing the retreat signal, was reluctant to leave the battle field. Warring States Coalition against Qin The 400,000 Zhao men who were buried alive by Hakuki of Qin's Six Great Generals at Chouhei, there lies an irredeemable grudge between Qin and Zhao. Not to mention the Mangoku Army is completely made of men who were relatives or children of those massacred at Chouhei. The Mangoku Army is the incarnation of the curse of Chouhei. Mangoku uses the story as a way of rousing his men.The number of Qin soldiers they has killed numbers ten thousand civilians. He fights Shin and loses. But Shin promises that he will never commit or allow something like Chouhei to ever happen again. Mon Goku says he will be watching Shin from the hatred and always be watching to see if he keeps his promise. Abilities Mangoku is proficient with a sword and is seen using his skill to fight evenly with the Qin General Kanou, who is considered a tough general. He wields a sword with a jagged edge and can parry pole weapons such as Kanou's glavie. Gallery even.jpg|Dual exchange between Mangoku and Kanou deathghdsghshh.jpg|Mangoku wounds Kanou mangoku's troops.jpg|Mangoku leads his personal troops Category:Characters Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Male Category:Sword Category:Man Goku Army